Kizu
by shirocchin
Summary: "Aku tak seperti Hidan yang mudah main tangan. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama. Itachi tak menginginkan kekerasan selama aku menjadi pengawasmu, nona." /KisameIno/ T / for LOVE4INO EVENT. Happy reading!
Kizu (c) **shirocchin**

Kisame x Ino

 _ **Standard disclaimer applied**_

* * *

Yamanaka Ino meringis kesakitan saat mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya setelah berjam-jam lamanya ia pingsan. Udara tipis serta keadaan gua yang lembab membuat kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat. Kedua tangannya dalam posisi terikat, pakaiannya koyak di beberapa bagian sehingga menampakkan kulit porselen dengan luka goresan samar. Dalam kondisi yang masih sangat lemah, gadis pirang tersebut berusaha menggali ingatannya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, dua anggota Akatsuki menyerang Asuma-sensei. Pria yang sangat ia hormati meninggal tepat setelah dirinya, Shikamaru, dan Chouji tiba di lokasi kejadian. Kepingan memori terakhir yang ia rekam dalam ingatannya adalah ia lengah, terpisah dari Shikamaru dan Chouji, dan berakhir di gua yang ia yakini sebagai markas sementara organisasi Akatsuki.

Suara langkah kaki samar membuat Ino nyaris terlonjak dari posisinya. Detik berikutnya, pintu tergeser, menampilkan sosok pria yang sangat ingin ia bunuh detik ini juga. Ino tak akan pernah lupa dengan seringai licik pria berambut perak klimis tersebut.

"Jangan memberiku pandangan seperti itu, jalang. Apa kau dendam padaku? Aku membunuh gurumu, lho. Hahaha."

Sepasang _aquamarine_ menyipit, menahan amarah yang menggelegak dalam dirinya. Tenaganya terkuras habis di medan pertempuran, tak ada _chakra_ yang tersisa, ditambah saat ini ia dalam posisi yang tak menguntungkan untuk melakukan balas dendam. Ino memalingkan wajahnya saat Hidan bergerak maju, menangkap salah satu kakinya yang telanjang.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang menggiurkan, jalang. Kupikir lebih baik jika aku bercinta denganmu sebelum kau menjadi persembahan untuk Jashin- _sama_."

Hidan tersenyum miring memandang ekspresi gadis di bawahnya. Sebelum bibirnya sempat mendarat di bibir merah jambu milik sang gadis, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hidan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hoshigaki Kisame berdiri di sisi pintu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Aku hanya memberi hukuman pada si jalang sialan ini karena telah membuatku kesulitan saat pertempuran tadi. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Kisame. Kenapa kau ke mari? Apa kau ingin mencicipi gadis sialan ini?"

"Aku diminta Itachi untuk mengawasinya. Kau tak memiliki kepentingan apapun di sini, Hidan. Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku memanggil Itachi ke mari."

Hidan beranjak dari atas tubuh Ino, mengumpat dengan keras sebelum akhirnya sosoknya benar-benar lenyap. Ino mengamati sosok tegap didepannya. Pria tersebut adalah _partner_ Uchiha Itachi, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang menjadi buronan paling dicari.

"Kau tak berterima kasih padaku, nona?" Manusia setengah hiu mengambil posisi duduk menghadap Ino. Deretan giginya yang runcing membuat Ino merasa ngilu membayangkan jika pria itu mengoyak tubuhnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Untuk apa aku berterima kasih kepada musuh? Niatmu ke mari pasti tak ada bedanya dengan si rambut perak barusan."

Ino bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ikatan yang membelenggu kedua tangannya tak mengendur sedikit pun meski ia telah mencoba beberapa cara sebelum si kepala klimis bejat tadi datang tiba-tiba. Dan kini, makhluk menakutkan di hadapannya semakin membuat nyali Ino menciut. Sepertinya ia sudah tak memiliki harapan. Mengharapkan bantuan datang adalah satu-satunya keinginan egois yang muncul di benaknya.

"Itachi menyuruhku untuk tak menyakitimu. Jadi yang kulakukan di sini hanyalah mengawasimu. Menurut Itachi, mengorek informasi tentang Konoha dari tawanan sepertimu akan sangat berguna untuk kepentingan organisasi."

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum meremehkan. Ia lebih memilih disiksa sampai mati daripada harus memberikan informasi tentang desa dan teman-temannya.

"Aku tak akan memberikan secuil infomasi pun kepada musuh berbahaya seperti kalian."

"Aku tak seperti Hidan yang mudah main tangan. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama. Itachi tak menginginkan kekerasan selama aku menjadi pengawasmu, nona."

Ino tak berkomentar apapun. Sosok tinggi tegap yang kini beranjak dari hadapannya perlahan mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame benar-benar menepati janjinya keesokan harinya. Pria itu membawa sarapan dan meletakkannya di hadapan Ino.

"Bertahan hidup adalah salah satu kewajibanmu di sini, jadi makanlah."

Ino mengernyit."Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan tangan terikat, Tuan? Apa kau menyuruhku makan seperti anjing?"

Kisame terdiam selama beberapa saat. Jika ia melepas belenggu yang mengikat kedua tangan Ino, bukan tak mungkin gadis tersebut akan menyerangnya dan melarikan diri. Pemilik Samehada, pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure tersebut memutuskan untuk mengambil sendok di sisi mangkuk.

"Biar aku yang menyuapi."

"Hah?"

"Atau kau lebih suka jika disuapi Hidan? Aku akan memanggilnya." Kisame melakukan _gesture_ seakan-akan ingin memanggil si rambut klimis.

"Jangan! Kau gila? Aku tak ingin melihat wajah mesum menyebalkan miliknya."

Setelah perdebatan kecil yang tak penting, akhirnya Ino pasrah membiarkan Kisame menyuapinya. Gadis itu mengunyah makanannya sembari melamun. _Ini bukan sikap seorang anggota organisasi kriminal yang ditakuti seluruh negeri_ , batin Ino kalut. Meski dihantui dugaan-dugaan negatif, si pirang tetap menelan bubur hangat hingga tak terasa mangkuk yang dipegang Kisame kosong. Pria di depannya memperlakukannya dengan baik, tak heran. Itachi yang menyuruhnya. Yah, setidaknya Kisame tak sebrengsek Hidan.

Hari keempat dan masih belum muncul tanda-tanda Shikamaru akan menolongnya. Berita bahwa dirinya diculik dan dijadikan tawanan Akatsuki mungkin telah menyebar ke penjuru desa. Senyum getir perlahan menghiasi wajahnya. Menolong shinobi lemah bukan prioritas Hokage untuk saat ini. Kehilangan satu shinobi pasti tak akan memberi dampak apapun. Punggung tangannya terasa basah saat mengusap cairan bening yang membasahi pelupuk matanya yang perih. Ino mencoba menghilangkan bekas air mata cepat-cepat saat mendengar suara derap langkah memasuki ruangannya.

"Kisame?" panggilnya lirih.

Bukan sosok pria bergigi runcing yang tersenyum di balik jubah hitam bercorak awan merah, melainkan sosok psikopat pemuja Dewa Jashin.

"Kau mencari _bodyguard_ setiamu? Sayang sekali dia sedang ada misi bersama Itachi. Hanya ada kau dan aku di sini, berdua."

Hidan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Pria itu menghela napas panjang, melangkah maju hingga tubuh tegapnya menekan tubuh mungil milik Ino yang terpojok di dinding. Aroma udara yang lembab serta kasarnya permukaan dinding yang menusuk punggungnya membuat gadis itu merintih pelan. Hidan melontarkan sumpah serapah saat gadis pirang di bawahnya menendang wajahnya sekuat tenaga. Menciptakan luka baru di wajah pria yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

Detik berikutnya, Ino merasakan sakit dan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pria itu memasukinya dengan paksa. Menampar wajahnya sebelum melumat bibir ranum miliknya yang merekah.

"Sorot matamu mengatakan kau mengharapkan teman-temanmu datang. Nghh.. _shit_! Atau..kau mengharapkan si hiu sialan itu yang datang?"

Pria di atasnya menggeram di ceruk lehernya yang tereskpos, menghirup aroma bunga yang menguar samar. Ino tak lagi meronta. Gadis itu menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tak sudi mengeluarkan suara-suara karena permainan pria yang sangat dibencinya.

* * *

Kisame kembali ke markas saat malam menjelang. Itachi berjalan di sampingnya tanpa ekspresi, khas Uchiha.

"Aku akan menemui Ino. Kau duluan saja menghadap ketua."

Suara langkah kaki Kisame yang terburu-buru membuat kerutan di wajah Itachi semakin jelas. Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi heran selama sedetik sebelum akhirnya menuntun langkahnya menuju lorong gelap, tempat di mana anggota yang lain telah berkumpul untuk membahas laporan serta misi selanjutnya.

Tiba di ruangan si gadis pirang, Kisame menemukan tubuh polos Ino yang bersandar di tembok dingin. Bekas luka sayatan yang masih baru tercetak jelas di beberapa bagian. Bercak merah keunguan menghiasi dada, leher, serta pundak. Kisame melepas jubah Akatsuki dan membungkus tubuh polos wanita pirang yang tengah menggigil ketakutan. Hidan sudah kelewatan, batin Kisame sembari menghapus noda darah kering yang menggumpal di sudut bibir Ino.

Entah bagaimana ia menceritakan kejadian mengerikan ini pada Itachi. Hidan memang benar-benar bajingan. Mencuri kesempatan saat semua anggota Akatsuki tidak berada di markas.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, karena aku pengawasmu. Itachi harus tahu kejadian ini."

Ino tak mengatakan apa-apa selain mengerjapakan kedua matanya yang perih karena terlalu banyak menangis. Mereka tidak datang.. mereka tidak datang.. Ino mengulang-ulang kalimat tersebut dalam pikirannya. Teman-temannya.. tak seorang pun yang datang menyelamatkannya.

"Kisame." Suara Ino terdengar sangat lemah, nyaris tak terdengar.

Pria itu menoleh, memandang tubuh berbalut jubah kelam miliknya.

"Aku akan bekerja sama denganmu."

Kisame berkedip selama beberapa detik, mengangguk pelan tanpa berkomentar. Setelah mengobati luka-luka di tubuh si pirang, ia berniat memberi pelajaran pada Hidan karena telah melanggar kesepakatan.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

a/n : Gomen telat publish karena author lagi cibuk sama RL dan webe akut karena bingung mau nulis apa. Sejujurnya bingung karena baru pertama kali bikin KisameIno, jadi aku selipin HidanIno yha biar muncrat(?). Maap kalo plotless, lagi suntuk sama skripsi :' Jaa ne! Ramaikan archive Yamanaka Ino yaa. Yang nunggu Shattered Heavens sabar ya selesai pendadaran saya lanjut lagi. Terima kasih udah mampir dan mau baca. Semoga menghibur. Kritik saran selalu diterima. Thanks again! Endingnya jijae abis ya huhu bye

 _Kizu_ means _wound_.


End file.
